Slang and Abbreviations
Common slang and abbreviations found within Dragon's Prophet. Popularity may vary depending on server. A * Acc or acct - Account * AFK - Away from keyboard * AH - Auction House * Alt- An alternate character to the one currently being used, or a character that is not considered the user's "main" character * Ally - Alliance * AM - Asuma's Mirage * AP - Action Points * Apen or Armor pen - Armor Penetration * AT - Accursed Tower B *Bagel - Balge *BG - Battleground *BT - Black Tower C *CD - Cooldown *CH - Channel *CHA or CHARI - Charisma stat *Char - Character, also called "toon" *Chicken - Any member of the Skytouched Dragon Family. See also: Skychicken *CM - Community Manager *Cobie, CL - Cobalt Lightning *COD - Cash on delivery; a feature found in the mail interface to charge gold for a sent item *Companions - Pets or loot pets *CON - Constitution stat *CoP - Column of the Prophet *Crit - Critical Hits *CW - Crystal War D *DA - Dragon Affinity stat *DB - Deyarka Bastille *DBC - Daybreak Cash, North American premium currency *DBG - Daybreak Games, North American publisher *DF - Dark Flame *DHT- Dragonheart Temple *DI - Draconic Influence *Dias - Diamonds *DMG - Damage *DP or DPT - Dragon's Prophet *DPS - Damage Per Second *DS - Guild Sanctuary or Dragon Soul Points (DSP) *DSD - Dragon Spell Damage *DT - Dunar Temple *Dung - Dungeon E * Ele - Elemental Damage *EU - Europe, usually referring to the European servers *EVO - Dragon Evolution Skill *EXP - Experience Points F *FAD - A member of the Fabled Ancient Dragon Family *Fatty - Fat Dragons *FERO - Ferocity stat *FL - Friendlist *FOC - Focus stat G * GB - Guild Boss or Gunblade *Glider - A member of the Windrider Dragon Family * GP - Guild Points. 100 of these are required to use the guild sanctuary * GM - Game Master H *Hazul - Hazul the Swirling Flame I * IFF - Ironfang Fortress * INF - Infernum * Insig - Insignia, usually referring to Dragon Insignia * INT - Intelligence stat * Inv - Invite to party * IoLS - Island of Lost Souls J * JP - Japan, usually referring to the Japanese servers * Juno - Juno Crystal Gallery K *K - 1000 gold *KK (mil) - 1,000,000 gold L *LFG - Looking for group *LF - Looking for, Lunar Frost *LS - Liquid Silver *Lvl - Level M * Main - The main character used on an account * Mammoth - Any member of the Stalwart Dragon Family * Mats - Materials * MC - Mictlan Corridor (or less commonly Moran Cavern) * Mdam - Magic Damage * Mdef - Magic Defense * Merch - Merchant * Mpen - Magic Penetration * MP - Marketplace * Mobs - Enemies, monsters * MT - Mountain Traveler N * NA - North America, usually referring to the North American servers * Nat - Natural Damage * NoT - Nucleus of Time * Noodle - Any of the Oriental / Eastern Dragon Family members * NPC - Non-playable character O *OP - Over powered *Orange - Orange rarity item P *PBB - Party Bulletin Board * Pdam - Physical Damage * Pdef - Physical Defense * Pillow - Fleeting Snow/Winter Solstice model dragons * PM - Private message or whisper *PoM - Palace of Methus *Port - Teleport *Pot - Potion *PPL - People *Purple - Purple rairty items Q *Q - Battleground Queue R * R - Ready * Raptor - Any of the Swiftfoot Dragon Family members * RC - Raidcall voice program * Reaver - A member of the Duskreaver Dragon Family * RG - Racmon Grotto * RMM - Remnant Moon Traveling Merchant * RN - Recursive Nightmare * RU - Russia, usually referring to the Russian servers * RW - Runewaker Entertainment, the company that develops Dragon's Prophet S *Sanc or Sanct - The Guild Sanctuary *SB - Scarlet Bloom *SE - Solar Eclipse *Shard Glue - Dragon Shard Binding Agent *Shells - Dragon Insignias *SoH - Shrine of Handras *SOS - Silia Shrine, Omati Gorge, and Mount Sorthina *SR - Shattered Rage *STR - Strength stat *SW - Sitheran War T * Tag - The act of tagging a roaming dragon, only you and your party may capture/kill your tag. * Tali - Talisman * Toon- A term used to refer to a player's character * Tourny - Dragon Tournament * Tower - Column of the Prophet * TP - Teleport * TS - Teamspeak voice program * TW - Taiwan, usually referring to the Taiwan servers * Twink - Another term for an Alt U V * Vent - Ventrilo voice program * VF - Verdant Fin W *War - Usually referring to Territory War *WB - World Boss *WTB - Wanting to buy *WTT - Wanting to trade *WTS - Wanting to sell *WW - Whispering Wind X Y Z Misc *1h - One-Handed *2h - Two-Handed *+ - Invite *= - Ready Category:User Guides